


Better safe than sorry

by StrikerStiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fae & Fairies, French Fries, Pettiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: Just a normal day at a diner





	Better safe than sorry

You are in a diner. The girl sitting in the booth next to you salts her fries. Her girlfriend, who's sitting on the other side of the table pouts. "Seriously? Are you still angry?" she asks. The girl doesn't answer. You smile slightly and focus on your own fries.

On second glance, the girlfriend looks a bit eerie. She apparently has three sets of eyelids and very, very sharp teeth. You feel this weird sense of dread in the very core of your being. Run, a voice says in your mind.

"Can i help you?"she asks, catching you staring.

You shake your head no. She smiles a smile that somehow reminds you of cold water and fog and sharp rocks. Your heart starts pounding as if it knows it's in the presence of something ancient. Something terrifying.

She turns her gaze back to her girlfriend."Please talk to me," she begs. Her voice is sweet as morning dew. She changed so fast.

"I don't think so," says the girlfriend. "These are my fries. Maybe Taylor would let you have some."

"She's just my lab partner" she says, defeated.

Love, they say, can tame the worst of us. She looks so soft in love, so merciful, so human.

You salt your fries anyways, just in case. Better safe than sorry.


End file.
